La Fiesta
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Fiesta loca de fin de curso, organizada por Slytherin, Dracoinvita a Harry, y este...
1. Default Chapter

**1: INVITACI"N Y PREPARATIVOS**

****

Era nuestra última noche en el colegio, y desde luego no iba a desperdiciarla. Aquel era el momento de la verdad. No me iba a quedar quieto mirando mientras perdía la única oportunidad que tendría de acercarme a él. Pensé bien lo que le diría, lo más posible es que me mandara la mierda, a fin de cuentas, nunca nos hemos llevado precisamente bien, más bien al contrario. Lo esperaría a la salida de su último exámen, mandé a mis amigos a preparar la fiesta de la noche. Me quedé apoyado en la pared frente al aula donde lo estaban examinando de prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y antes de que me diera cuenta, su figura desaliñada salió por la puerta.

- ¡¡Potter!!-llamé, quizá demasiado bruscamente- Espera un momento- se acercó a mi con su sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, y creí que iba a derretirme.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- era un poco más bajo que yo, pero en esos momentos me sentía bastante disminuido, el Harry Potter de casi diecinueve años, no era moco de pavo.

- Nada en especial- logré mantener mi tono ligeramente cínico y superior- Como hoy es nuestra última noche en el colegio, habíamos pensado hacer una fiesta, por todo lo alto, que podeis venir, tú y tus amigos, si queréis, vamos.

- Vaya, gracias, me sorprende su generosidad señor- su voz sonaba burlona- ¿Qué tipo de fiesta, exactamente?

- Pues lo típico, una fiesta salvaje, después de la cena de graduación. Como todos podemos aparecernos, habíamos pensado ir desde Hogsmeade, la primera parada es Cabeza de Puerco, ¿has estado, Potter?

- A diferencia de ti, si, he estado- la verdad es que la respuesta me sorprendió.

-Bueno, el caso es que desde allí, teníamos planeado ir a una discoteca mágica que hay en la costa, Wizard Beach Club, no se si has oido hablar de ella.

- No, y… ¿cómo es que queréis que vayamos?- su tono de voz era cortante, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- No lo se, pero pienso que es una tontería todo el rollo este de enemigos y tal. Muerto el perro, fuera la rabia, ¿no? Luchamos de vuestro lado el año pasado, Potter, creo que es suficiente muestra de confianza.

- Vale, tienes razón. Yo no se si Ron, Hermione y estos irán, pero…, cuenta conmigo. Después de la cena, ¿en la entrada?

- Si, y estoo…gracias, Potter.

- De gracias nada, es una fiesta, y si hay que ir, se va. Total, ya es hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra, tú lo has dicho, muerto el perro…-me tendió la mano para que la estrechara, y lo hice. Con una sonrisa más franca que la primera, se despidió, y se alejó por las escaleras. Como movía el culo así de bien, es algo que no puedo entender. Incapaz de disimular la alegría, me dirigí a mi sala común, tenía que estar maravilloso, no, perfecto, deslumbrante, tremendamente atractivo para esa noche si quería algo con el Chico de Oro. Zabini me esperaba en el primer recodo del pasillo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Qué ha dicho?- me cogió de los hombros y me zarandeo- ¡Habla!

- Bien, ha dicho que vendrá, que no sabe si sus amigos querrán venir, pero que él viene de todos modos- me di cuenta de que eso podía significar algo- Blaise, se sincero conmigo, te lo ruego, ¿tú crees que eso pueda significar algo más que una tregua?

- Sinceramente, amigo mío, ¿tú irías a una fiesta, a la que te ha invitado la persona que, en teoría, más odias de este mundo, si además tus amigos no quieren ir, si no significara para ti algo más que un alto en las hostilidades?

- Repite, que me he perdido.

- Que, ¿irías a una fiesta a la que te invitara Potter sin nosotros, si no sintieras nada por él? ¿Así mejor?- me miró levantando una ceja.

- Si, mejor. No, la verdad es que no iría.

- Pues ahí lo tienes. Desde luego, Draco, tan listo para unas cosas y tan corto para otras…-le di una colleja- ¡Auch! Eso pica. Bueno, vamos a ver que hacemos contigo, que tenemos una larga y ardua tarea por delante.

- ¿Me estás llamando feo?- levanté la mano amenazándolo en broma con otra colleja.

- Vamos, Draco, ya sabes la verdad, no hay chicos feos, solo cubatas de menos.

Rompimos en carcajadas en medio del pasillo, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y continuamos con nuestro camino. No se que hubiera hecho sin Blaise Zabini para afrontar todo esto. Me hizo ver mi homosexualidad como algo normal, de lo que no debía avergonzarme, y gracias a él, cuando me empezó a gustar Potter no me tiré por el balcón. Ahora era mi mayor confidente y mi mejor amigo. Él no era gay, pero su hermano mayor si, y sabía bastante del tema, incluso me lo presentó para que le preguntara todo lo que quisiera saber, y poco a poco fui aceptando lo que era, y supe que no era malo, y con un poco de suerte, y mucho alcohol de por medio, quizá esta noche, mi sueño se hiciera realidad, o eso, o me rompían el corazón, y hacía un ridículo de espanto.

Entramos en el cuarto, Greg, Vincent, y Theo estaban hablando del contacto que les tenía que pasar "María de la buena" en Cabeza de Puerco, y alargaron la mano para que pusiéramos nuestra parte, saqué de mi bolsillo dos galeones, y se los di a Theo, iba a necesitar o mucho valor, o mucha inconsciencia para declararle mis intenciones libidinosas a Potter. Ellos no lo sabían claro. Y cuando tuvieron el dinero en la bolsa, se fueron a dar una vuelta. Con un poco del _hasch_ que me quedaba, lié un porro para Blaise y para mi, era como un ritual, le di dos caladas, el humo me mareo ligeramente, haciendo que sintiera que pesaba menos, tiré el humo por la nariz y se lo pasé a Blaise.

- Ya sabes, dos calos y lo pasas- alargó la mano recostado en su cama, yo abrí mi baúl y con un movimiento de varita, salieron de él, depositándose, ordenadamente en la cama, lo mejor que tenía- A ver, ¿qué me pongo? Venga Blaise, que se me echa el tiempo encima.

- Mira que estas ansiado, Draco, si son las doce, hasta las cuatro, tienes para arreglarte, y hay que subir a comer, y todo, aún. No se, empieza con esos pantalones, que comience el pase de modelos, por favor.

- Pásame el porro y cállate- me puse los pantalones que me había indicado Blaise, y los fui combinando con todas las camisas y polos que tenía, repetí la operación con los otros pantalones y zapatos, y al final, casi una hora después, me decidí por unos pantalones negros, ajustados, pero cómodos, un poco acampanados, una camisa de seda salvaje plateada, no demasiado brillante, con un acabado burdo, también ajustada, con las solapas del cuello bastante grandes, por fuera de los pantalones, y unas sandalias de cuero negro, que completaban el atuendo perfectamente (muy gay, no?), el pelo, después del baño, ya vería.

- Vale, genial, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre- alcé a Blaise de la cama cuando volví a ponerme el uniforme del colegio.

- Eso es el porro- estaba bastante fumado, aún, así que se lavó la cara y subimos al Gran Comedor. Nos sentamos donde siempre, estaba más lleno que de costumbre a esa hora, la gente había terminado tarde los exámenes y habían estado aprovechando el sol fuera. Miré hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y allí estaba, un poco mojado, seguramente, habían estado lanzándose globos de agua, o algo, porque sus amigos iban igual que él. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y tras una leve sonrisa, se giró abruptamente a comentarles algo a sus amigos, bastante entusiasmado.

Casi todo el grupo me miró y Granger negó con la cabeza, Weasel le dijo algo y él puso cara de triste y les insistió. Como seguían con los mismos gestos, deduje que no cambiaban de opinión, y un ligero terror me invadió, no iba a venir. Si ninguno de sus amigos quería venir, se echaría para atrás. Comí, sin ganas, aunque tenía bastante hambre y mi corazón latió desbocado cuando se levantó, les dijo algo y se acercó a nuestra mesa. Cuando llegó frente a mi, se apoyó en la madera con las dos manos.

- Que se lo he dicho a estos y no quieren venir, he intentado convencerlos, pero nada, que dicen que no, de ninguna manera.

- ¿Entonces…?- creo que casi logré parecer indiferente, sobre todo, gracias al apretón de Blaise por debajo de la mesa.

- Entonces nada, yo iré de todos modos, ellos se lo pierden, además, necesito una fiesta, ¡estoy de los nervios!- se revolvió el pelo con una mano- Nos vemos luego- y se marchó tras guiñarme un ojo, creo que el suspiro de alivio, mezclado con otras cosas, aún lo recuerdan los fantasmas.

- Lo tienes en el bote.

- Cállate, Blaise, me voy a hacer la siesta, tengo que descansar. Dormí unas dos horas, luego cogí mi maravilloso albornoz de algodón egipcio y me fui directo al baño de los prefectos. Me sumergí en la bañera con la espuma con olor a clavo y nuez moscada, tan masculina, y me enjaboné a conciencia, lavé mi cabello hasta que me dolió el cuero cabelludo, y me enjuagué con una ducha de agua muy fría. Volvía a la habitación después de secarme, y me afeité, no tengo demasiada barba, pero, la noche lo valía. No sabía como peinarme, así que me probé infinidad de formas, hacia atrás, con gomina, sin, hacia delante, a un lado, al otro.

- Como mejor te queda es si no te lo tocas, Draco- la voz me alegró el día, era Luke, el hermano de Blaise. Me abalancé sobre él y le di un beso en cada mejilla.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido?

- Es la graduación de mi hermanito, y hazme caso, como mejor te queda es si lo dejas a su aire.

- Creo que tienes razón- lo miré apoyado en el vano de la puerta.

- Pero, por supuesto, a ver, enséñame el modelazo, loca. Que me ha dicho Blaise, que es espectacular- lo cogí del brazo y lo arrastré hasta el cuarto, perfectamente estirado, encima de la cama estaba el atuendo, junto con mi túnica de gala, que llevaría encima, negra, con los broches plateados en forma de serpiente. Luke lo miró con ojo crítico, y sonrió aprobándolo- ¿Y de ropa interior?

- No lo había pensado- ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?- No tengo nada especial.

- No pasa nada, menos mal que estoy yo para pensar en todo, le he traído una cosa a Blaise, y tengo otra para ti- me tendió un paquete rojo sin florituras, lo abrí intentando no rasgar el papel, era una caja de calzoncillos, lo miré muerto de risa, unos boxers negros, increíblemente suaves y flexibles, perfectos.

- ¡Ostras!, gracias Luke, prometo usarlos bien- se rió y se levantó.

- Me voy para que te vistas, y más vale que te des prisa, cariño, tienes solo media hora.

- Vale, ala, corre- en cuanto cerró la puerta, me quité el albornoz y me puse los boxers nuevos y encima los pantalones que me quedaban como un guante, la camisa, las sandalias y la túnica de gala encima. Me humedecí las manos con el agua de una botella que había encima de la mesa y me pasé los dedos por el pelo, luego me puse un poco de colonia, muy fresca, y suave. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Genial, simplemente magnífico. Si Harry Potter no sentía nada por mi, ya me encargaría de que lo sintiera.

Se me hacía raro graduarme con dieciocho años, casi todos lo hacen con diecisiete, pensé mientras iba hacia la sala común donde nos esperaba Snape. Pero, claro, cuando estalló la guerra, se suspendieron las clases y se cerró el colegio, y aún cuando para después de Navidades, el Señor Tenebroso ya estaba muerto y muchos de nuestros padre, muertos o en la cárcel, no se pudo reanudar el curso, las bajas eran impresionantes, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Hagrid, Hooch y otros más que nunca nos habían dado clase, y luego los heridos de gravedad, Snape, McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank, y alguno más. Luego habían muerto también algunos alumnos, y si no, los padres, tíos, o conocidos de alguno de ellos. Los ánimos no eran de estar dando clase. Así que la solución fue prorrogar el curso un año. Y aquí estábamos, a punto de graduarnos, por fin, ocho años después de entrar en Hogwarts. Y yo estaba colado por los huesos del chaval que menos aguantaba del colegio. Lo que es la vida.

El Profesor Snape, estaba de pie hablando con la madre de Blaise y con su hermano, se había recuperado muy bien, pero seguía necesitando una muleta para andar, y su ánimo se había resentido, ahora estaba mucho más callado y no era ni tan sarcástico ni tan cruel en sus comentarios, muchos se alegraban del cambio, pero no ya era él mismo, y a mi me parecía muy triste.

Una guerra nunca es justa, y menos la que vivimos, sin tregua, encarnizada, cruel. Siempre pensé que yo lucharía en un bando, pero al final lo hice en el otro. No se cuando me di cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado, ni como, solo me desperté un día y supe que no quería formar parte de aquello, que no quería luchar por un genocidio. Si luchaba por algo, sería para evitarlo. Mi padre se puso furioso, pero al final me dijo que hacía lo correcto y que él ya no podía volver atrás, que lucharía contra mí si hacía falta, pero que estaba orgulloso de que al final hubiese encontrado el camino correcto. Al final de la lucha, en la que Harry mató al Señor Tenebroso después de un interminable duelo con un cruciatus mantenido. No podía creer que el hombre al que amaba tuviera tanta crueldad en los ojos. Y cuando estuvo muerto, se desmayó. Y él no lo sabe, pero yo fui quien lo sacó de allí, quien degolló al Señor Tenebroso con un _athame_ impregnado de cicuta, para impedir que reviviera.

Snape me miró y sonrió, se separó de la madre de Blaise, y avanzó cojeando un poco hacia mí.

- Draco.

- Profesor- y me abrazó, sabía que lo necesitaba, mis padres no podían estar conmigo en un momento tan especial- Gracias, por todo lo que me ha enseñado, a distinguir, a trabajar, a ser mejor.

- Yo no te lo he enseñado, todo eso ya estaba en ti, solo te he ayudado a descubrirlo. Te voy a echar de menos Draco.

- Y yo a usted, señor.

- Vamos, que llegaremos tarde a vuestra graduación- me soltó e hizo gestos con la mano para que todos los alumnos se acercaran a él- Bueno, ya habeis terminado, y muchos no nos volveremos a ver. Quiero que sepáis que estoy muy orgulloso de todos vosotros, que me habeis enseñado muchas cosas, y que no os olvidaré nunca. Gracias, y a pasarlo bien.

Salimos de la sala común todos juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, en el vestíbulo, nos encontramos con las otras casas, con la Profesora McGonagall apoyada en Granger y Patil, Vector, cabeza ahora de Ravenclaw y Pringle (nuevo profesor de Encantamientos) cabeza de Hufflepuff. Busqué a Harry entre el gentío, estaba detrás de McGonagall, al lado de Weasel, que llevaba una túnica de gala decente, estaba guapísimo, con su túnica negra, sencilla, elegante, de terciopelo, destacando por encima de los demás, no era el más alto, ni el más corpulento, pero simplemente destacaba. Entramos en el Gran Comedor, que lo habían cambiado para la ocasión, como en cuarto curso, en el baile de Navidad, las mesas grandes se habían retirado, colocando multitud de mesas redondas más pequeñas.

Me senté con los padres de Blaise, él y su hermano, Pansy, Millicent y Morag con Theo, Vince y Greg, ninguno de sus padres estaba, al igual que los míos, cumplían condena en Azkaban, aunque por suerte, ya no estaban los asquerosos Dementotes. Los padres de Blaise se habían librado por su papel de espías junto con el profesor Snape.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, en la mesa principal, cuando todos hubimos tomado asiento, poco a poco los murmullos fueron cesando y el comedor al completo le prestaba atención.


	2. Discurso de cierre y ceremonia de gradua...

**2: DISCURSO DE CIERRE Y CEREMONIA DE GRADUACI"N**

****

-Mis muy queridos alumnos, ha llegado el duro momento de deciros adiós, un momento que fue desgraciadamente retrasado, por las tristes consecuencias de la batalla del pasado curso. Quiero pediros, al igual que al comienzo del curso, un minuto de silencio como señal de respeto hacia los compañeros caídos, tanto alumnos, como profesores- todo el mundo guardó el silencio requerido, pude ver a Harry con la cabeza baja, había perdido a muchas personas queridas a lo largo de su vida, y la muerte de Hagrid, el año anterior, le había afectado mucho, cuando concluyó el minuto, fue él quien se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir, en homenaje a aquellos que ya no estaban y deberían estar, todos sus compañeros le siguieron, al igual que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw al completo, me levanté junto a toda mi mesa, y Harry, que miraba en ese momento hacia allí, me sonrió en agradecimiento, Blaise también vio la sonrisa porque me dio un codazo, igual si tendría alguna posibilidad, esa noche lo tendría para mi solo, sus amigos no venían, y poca gente de las otras casas se había apuntado, confirmados, éramos unos veinte.

-Muchas gracias- continuó el director- Habéis trabajado muy duro a lo largo de estos años en la escuela, y no se si habremos conseguido enseñaros todo lo que vais a necesitar a lo largo de vuestra vida, pero, y hablo en nombre de todos los profesores, estamos muy orgullosos de vuestro trabajo, os merecéis el diploma del que os haremos entrega esta noche- la gente interrumpió al anciano con aplausos entusiasmados.

-Habéis aprendido, de la forma más dura y cruel que existe que vivir es un accidente, un ejercicio de gozo y dolor, un tortuoso camino que hay que recorrer, en el que de vez en cuando nos encontramos una bella flor, un buen amigo para acompañarnos en nuestro caminar, o una fuente que calma nuestra sed. Vivir es un vértigo, es búsqueda, arriesgar, y perder. Aprender, luchar, equivocarse, rectificar, no os puedo decir que a partir de ahora todo va a ser fácil, pero si os puedo decir que si apostáis por cada día en el que podáis ver la luz, será muy interesante, y valdrá la pena. Mucha suerte a todos.

El discurso me había emocionado hasta a mi, decidí hacerle caso y apostar, aquella noche me lo jugaba todo, y a una sola carta, si tenía suerte, sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Él valía la pena el riesgo, creyó en mi cuando me presenté en la Sala de Menesteres para decir que quería unirme a ellos, cuando nadie más lo hizo, y me ayudó a convencer a mis amigos, que no querían apoyar a Voldemort, pero tampoco querían enfrentarse a sus familias. No nos hicimos amigos, es más, discutíamos todo el tiempo, pero estábamos en el mismo lado y hablamos muchas horas, de estrategias, de cuales serían los mejores hechizos de defensa, y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, de ver como se preocupaba por todos los chicos del ED, como si fuera su padre, con el cariño y respeto con el que se dirigía a todo el mundo. No supe que lo amaba hasta que lo vi caer a tierra después de la muerte de Voldemort. Estaba blanco, con los ojos abiertos y apenas respiraba, creí que había muerto, pero cuando lo alcé en brazos, noté que el pulso seguía latiendo, lento, pero seguro, y lo saqué de allí lo más deprisa que pude. Sólo cuando pensé que nunca más lo volvería a ver, me di cuenta de que era toda mi vida. Lo daría todo por él.

Nos fueron llamando uno a uno, por orden alfabético, para darnos un diploma de graduación, nos hacían una foto junto al director y el jefe de nuestra casa y volvíamos al sitio. Yo ya estaba sentado de nuevo cuando lo llamaron a él. Lo vi levantarse, caminar hacia la mesa principal y recibir el diploma de manos de Dumbledore, la túnica le quedaba simplemente genial, el pelo despeinado, como siempre, le enmarcaba el rostro. Aquella noche sería mío, estaba decidido.

-¿Tu presa?- me preguntó Luke- Es mono.

-¡Cállate!- le di una palmada en el brazo, y sonreí- pero si, es él. Y no es solamente mono.

- ¡Oh! Perdona, "no es solamente mono"- se burló- ¿es gay?

- No lo se. Nunca hemos hablado de eso- ¿y si no era gay?, mierda, no lo había pensado.

- ¿No te estarás colgando por un tío, que no sabes si va a corresponderte, verdad?

- ¡No!-¡Si!- No me estoy colgando- Apenas, Draco, apenas- solo me parece muy atractivo- si, ja, solo eso- es bastante especial…- se me escapó.

- ¡Peligro, peligro!- Luke me miró un poco más serio- No metas la pata esta noche, Draco- me advirtió- tantea el terreno primero, báilale un poco el agua, juega con él, pero no des el primer paso hacia algo más divertido, o romántico. No la cagues.

- No lo pensaba hacer- mentira cochina- tranquilo- estuve bastante distraído el resto de la velada, dándole vueltas a las palabras de Luke, no había pensado en como me lanzaría sobre él, o en que quizá él no se sintiera atraído por mí, tenía razón, debía actuar con cautela, me estaba jugando mucho. Nos llamaron para hacernos una foto todos los de la casa, con el Profesor Snape, luego nos hicimos una todos los chicos solos, una con el resto de casas. Y por fin, pudo dar comienzo el banquete.

De cenar, como siempre, los mismos platos durante seis años, estaba harto ya del pastel de riñones, que odio. La conversación con Blaise y su familia fue agradable, Luke nos estuvo contando de su trabajo en el Ministerio, en directa relación con el Ministerio _muggle_. Nos reímos mucho. De vez en cuando no podía evitar desviar mi mirada hacia la mesa que ocupaban Harry y sus amigos, charlaba animadamente con ellos, de repente, Weasel hizo alguna cosa, porque empezaron a reírse de forma exagerada todos y se quitó las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas de risa. Pude leer sus labios "no seas guarro, Ron".

La cena acabó sin incidentes y con una palabra del director, las mesas se retiraron y se oscureció el ambiente. Sonaba música suave, lenta, la verdad es que la cosa empezaba bastante sugerente, esta vez no había grupo, solo un tocadiscos mágico. Me quedé sentado en la mesa, no me iba a cansar con tonterías, ya podría bailar bastante luego. No obstante, tenía sed, así que me levanté y con una disculpa, me acerqué a la mesa larga donde había unas cubas con ponche, cerveza de mantequilla, y otras cosas. Junto a una de las cubas de ponche estaba él. Con Hermione. Hablando. Me oculté detrás de la columna, si, ya se que está mal, pero quería un poquito de información:

- ¿No te has pasado un poco?- le espetó ella en tono de madre.

** - **No, Hermione por favor, solo son unos pantalones y una camiseta. Y me encanta como me quedan, me pongo hasta a mi mismo.

-Precisamente por eso, Harry, no me hace gracia que vayas a esa fiesta.

- Ya estamos otra vez, con la misma historia, llevas todo el día dándome el coñazo con lo de la fiesta- ella lo miró alzando una ceja, y él se sirvió un vaso de ponche- Me da igual lo que me digáis, me han invitado, y pienso ir. Quiero bailar, sudar, pasármelo en grande, destrozarme los pies, beber, y si, puede que fumarme un porro también, no me mires así, Herm, no eres mi madre, nadie lo es- se dio media vuelta, la música era ahora más movida, pero ella lo cogió del hombro y lo hizo girarse.

- Lo siento, vale, Harry, lo siento, tienes razón, ya eres mayorcito para hacer lo que quieras, y sabes cuidarte solo, pero ten cuidado, por favor, con…

- ¿Con quien? ¿Con Malfoy?- le dijo en tono sarcástico- ¿Con quien me sacó del campo de batalla, y gracias al que salvé la vida?- lo sabía, no tenía di idea de que lo supiera-¿De veras debo tener cuidado con él? Me fío de él, Hermione, os guste o no, confío en él- ahora si que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la pista de baile, le salí al paso y me hice el casual.

- ¡Hey Potter!- lo saludé, intentando que no se notaran los desbocados latidos de mi corazón- ¿Preparado para la fiesta?

- Más te vale que sea salvaje, Malfoy, porque realmente, necesito algo bestial.

- No lo dudes- le sonreí, por primera vez sin cinismo, sabía que fui yo, lo sabía.

- Eso espero, nos vemos luego, tío- me dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo y caminó hasta el centro del comedor, donde estuvo hablando con Susan Bones, la cogió cariñosamente de la cintura y bailaron el resto de la canción. Los celos se me comían, me llené un vaso de ponche y me lo bebí de un trago sin perderlo de vista. ¿Qué haría para lanzarme? Ohhh!!! La canción terminó, y despidió a la Hufflepuff con un beso en la mejilla, un peso imaginario desapareció de mi cabeza, no tenía nada con ella, y al ver que se volteaba hacia mí, aparté la vista, disimulando sirviéndome un vaso de ponche.

- Malfoy- su voz sonó a mi espalda, me giré despacio, hoy se había acercado a mi voluntariamente dos veces, quizá lo hiciera una tercera- ¿tengo que llevarme dinero?

- ¿Eh?- soné tonto, se que soné tonto- Si, llévate unos veinte galeones, para la entrada, que son cinco, y por si quieres beber en Cabeza de Puerco, o…por si lo necesitas.

- Vale, pues, hasta luego, y desapareció entre la multitud, unas manos me abrazaron la cintura, y me soplaron en la oreja, con un chillido, me deshice de la tenaza y me giré, era Luke.

- ¿Qué? ¿Habrá temita?- sonrió- No tienes ni puta idea, ¿verdad? Baila conmigo- negué- solo una- volví a negar, mirando a toda la gente- Manda a la mierda a la gente, Draco, que piensen lo que les salga del culo, solo así vas a ser feliz. Concédeme este baile, muñeca- le sonreí y cogía la mano que me tendía.

Estuve bailando con él hasta que faltaron veinte minutos para las doce, la gente nos miraba, pero por primera vez en mi vida, me dio igual. Que disfrutaran. Cuando llegó la hora, bajé con Blaise, y los chicos a nuestro cuarto, para quitarnos las túnicas, coger el dinero y hacerme los últimos apaños. Mojarme un poco el pelo, arreglar la camisa, lavarme los dientes. Y subimos de nuevo al vestíbulo, allí esperaban las chicas Slytherin, Zacharias Smith, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Brianna Moon, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Mandy Brocklehurst, Sally- Anne Perks, que hablaba con una maravilla de espaldas con una camiseta ajustadísima negra de manga corta que marcaba bíceps, unos vaqueros de infarto de esos que, como dijo Pansy una vez, te ponen el culo encima de las piernas, ¡y qué culo!, el pelo por los hombros húmedo, en las muñecas pulseras de cuero con tachuelas plateadas. Era casi mejor que… comenzaba a girarse, no, no era mejor, ¡¡ERA POTTER!! Blaise me dio un empujoncito en la espalda, pero yo no podía apartar los ojos de él, se había quitado las gafas. Necesitaría mucha fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarme sobre él.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, ¿tenía que hablar? No podía, había olvidado cómo se hacía, el codazo de Blaise en mi costado me devolvió a la realidad. Carraspeé para obligar a mis cuerdas vocales a reaccionar.

- Bueno, ¿estamos todos?- miré directamente a Harry a los ojos, le mandaría señales toda la noche, el me sostuvo la mirada divertido- Si, ¿no?, pues ala, vámonos.

Vince abrió la puerta del vestíbulo y fuimos saliendo, caminamos por los terrenos del colegio hasta Hogsmeade, los que no eran de nuestra casa, se agruparon, charlando animadamente todo el camino. Era sorprendente el cambio de Harry en el año que habíamos pasado todos fuera del colegio, no sólo había crecido físicamente, había pasado de ser un chico más bien tímido a tener una personalidad arrolladora, en cinco minutos se hacía con cualquiera, hablaba con todo el mundo, se convertía en el centro de atención de todas las celebraciones, todo el mundo lo adoraba, se reían con él, y levantaba suspiros de cada chica a la que hablaba en su tono de voz grave y cariñoso, y todo eso lo conseguía sin proponérselo. Casi me derretí cuando, por el camino, nuestra mirada se cruzó, él hablaba con Sally-Anne Perks, a la que inmediatamente odié, y me sonrió. Sólo a mí.

Entramos en Cabeza de Puerco y pedimos una ronda de licor de mandrágora para todos, bebimos y comenzamos a desinhibirnos un poco más. Todo el mundo reía, y la cosa comenzó a calentarse. A los veinte minutos, comenzamos a liarnos un porro con la marihuana que estos acababan de pillar, y el primer calo fue para mí, como gloria, aquello era de lo mejor que había probado, sólo los labios de él podrían tener un efecto semejante. Y entonces escuché su voz preguntando si se podía unir y cuanto tenía que pagar.

- ¿Tú fumas Potter?- preguntó incrédulo Theodore- El Niño de Oro es un fumeta, jajajaj- todos reímos con él.

- Bueno, no demasiado, pero de vez en cuando…- me miró- Podrías haberme dicho que ibais a pillar, te hubiera dado dinero.

- No importa, yo puse un galeón y medio más por si alguien más quería- te puedes unir, si quieres, hay de sobra- y allí estábamos, Slytherin con el más Gryffindor de la historia, pasándonos un porro, charlando tan tranquilamente y bebiendo un cubata, el mío de ron con cola, el suyo de tequila con kiwi.

- Hey, vamos a jugar a algo- propuso de pronto- ¿Habéis jugado alguna vez a la botella?

****


	3. Juegos, alcohol y llegada al Wizard Beac...

**CAPÍTULO 3: JUEGOS, ALCOHOL, Y LLEGADA AL WIZARD BEACH CLUB**

****

****

- ¿La botella?- preguntó extrañado Vince- ¿qué es eso?

- Si, ¿cómo se juega?- Pansy estaba cerca y había escuchado la conversación.

- Bueno, es fácil- se echó hacia atrás en la silla- Nos ponemos todos en círculo, y se coloca una botella, vacía, a ser posible, en el centro del círculo- cogió una botella de cerveza de mantequilla del suelo, le sopló el polvo y la colocó acostada en el centro de la mesa, para hacerla girar con dos dedos- se hace girar así, y cuando pare- la botella paró- las dos personas a las que apunte la botella, con el culo y el cuello- sonrió mirándonos a todos- tienen que besarse.

Vaya con Potter, le iba la marcha. Yo pensaba apuntarme, ¿y si tocaba? Blaise me miró con una sonrisa medio malévola, medio burlona y preguntó, pícaramente:

- Y, jugamos chicos y chicas, ¿no?- Potter asintió- Pongamos por caso, que te toca con un chico- se rieron todos, ¿qué diría él? También sonrió, ¿y si decía que que asco, o algo así? Blaise estaba tanteando el terreno por mi- ¿tendrías que besarlo?- algunos hicieron ¡puajj!, otros se rieron y yo lo miré a los ojos, depende de lo que contestara, mi noche podría llegar ser fabulosa, o acabarse en ese instante.

- Mmm, difícil cuestión, Zabini- se rascó la barbilla, pensativo- El que no bese a quien le toque, sea lo que sea, paga prenda- nos miró con una sonrisa traviesa- yo no me he inventado el juego, son las normas, quien no quiera arriesgarse, ya lo sabe…- ¡ufff! Todavía no sabía si era gay o qué, pero al menos no era homófobo, y le gustaba jugar, tenía una mínima oportunidad- ¿jugamos, entonces? ¡Chicas!- llamó- ¿os unís?- su voz era increíble- Acabamos de abrir la barra de los besos, vamos a jugar a la botella- el resto de gente de la fiesta se acercó, repitió las normas del juego, haciendo especial hincapié en que daba igual que fuera un chico o una chica lo que te tocara. Nos sentamos alternos, chico, chica, quedé justo enfrente de él, con Morag a un lado y Sally-Anne Perks, maldita niñata, al otro.

- Oye, una cosa- saltó Brianna Moon, sentada junto a Potter- cuando te toca, ¿tiene que ser un beso beso, o un pico?

- Yo he jugado a que la primera vez que te toca, es un pico, la segunda, que toca con la misma persona, un pico de veinte segundos, y la tercera vez es un morreo en toda regla, ¿os parece bien?- paseó la mirada por todos nosotros, la gente hacía ¡uh! Y cosas por el estilo, la verdad es que el jueguecito prometía, y no se si fue mi imaginación, pero podría haber jurado que sus ojos se clavaron en mi más tiempo que en los demás, hasta que asentí, con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la mesa, e hizo girar de nuevo la botella. Dio unas cuantas vueltas rápidas antes de ir ralentizándose, dos vueltas, tres, cuatro, cinco, y seis, casi siete. Un extremo apuntó a Blaise y a Daphne Greengrass. Se levantaron y se dieron un pico tímido, entre las risas de todos. Lo repetimos varias veces, Anthony Goldstein con Pansy, Morag con Potter, Vince con Brianna, Theodore con Millicent, Greg con Pansy, Potter con Sally-Anne Perks, ella con Brianna, Brianna con Blaise, Padma Patil con Michael Corner, Pansy conmigo, Michael Corner con Blaise, se quedaron bastante callados, pero con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, y puedo jurar que Blaise lo hizo como un favor a mi, entre los silbidos y gritos de ánimo de algunos, se acercaron despacio y se dieron un pico fugaz, todos rompimos a reír y a aplaudir. De nuevo giraba la botella, el cuello me señaló justo a mi, la otra parte…levanté la vista despacio, el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, y mis ojos dieron con los suyos, divertidos y expectantes.

- Bueno, que no tengo toda la noche- me sonrió, y se acercó a mí por detrás del grupo. Me levanté un poco tembloroso, pero no podía notar lo histérico que estaba, debía pensar que para mí, era solo un juego. Lo tenía bastante cerca ya. Casi nos tocábamos, oía, a lo lejos los gritos de los otros, silbidos…pero me daba igual, lo tenía frente a mí, e iba a besarlo, por primera vez. Solo era un juego, pero…iba a probar sus labios, no podía creerlo, mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad- ¿Asustado, Malfoy?

- Más quisieras- me acerqué aún más a él, con más valor aparente del que en realidad sentía, y lo cogí por la nuca, se inclinó hacia mí, y noté el aliento cálido que escapaba de sus labios jugosos entreabiertos, olía bien, a kiwi, a marihuana, a Harry, instintivamente abrí ligeramente los labios, y terminé de cerrar la distancia…

¡FUE GENIAL! Suave, cálido, dulce, embriagador, divertido, burlón. Tierno, si me apuras. No fue un simple pico, con sus labios cogió el mío inferior y estiró de él un poco, apenas fueron tres segundos, pero me dejaron temblando toda la noche, si para él, eso era un pico, ¿cómo sería cualquier otra cosa? Estaba deseando averiguarlo. Los aplausos de todos rompieron el frágil hechizo que sentí que se había creado entre nosotros. Con una sonrisa pícara, se dio media vuelta y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Brianna. Blaise me guiñó, disimuladamente un ojo. ¿No hacía mucho calor en ese sitio? Me estaba cociendo vivo. Continuamos jugando, Mandy y Zacharias, Sally-Anne y Greg, Pansy con Potter, Blaise con Lisa Turpin, ella con Theodore, Michael Corner con Millicent, y de nuevo…

La gente estalló en carcajadas, y gritos, me atraganté con mi propia saliva, y levanté la vista. Me estaba mirando. Sonreía, divertido de nuevo, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Mi corazón volvió a latir, mucho más rápido de lo normal. Me daba la impresión de que podían escucharlo en toda la habitación. Pero no era así. Blaise me sonrió. Y me dio bastante valor, recordé las palabras de Luke "manda a la mierda al mundo". Me levanté yo primero y me acerqué a él. Me miró desde la silla y le dije:

- ¿Prefieres pagar prenda, Potter?- se rieron todos, se levantó de golpe, me sobrepasaba unos diez centímetros, ¡guau!, estaba tan cerca, que temía no responder de mi mismo y abalanzarme sobre él cual loba en celo.

- Este es el segundo, ¿no?- preguntó mirando al resto de gente. La mano que ellos no veían, se movió, y me tocó el brazo, subiendo y bajando un dedo por mi antebrazo desnudo, desde luego, sabía como caldear el ambiente- ¿Qué hemos dicho que eran? ¿Veinte segundos?- me miró a los ojos, los suyos, increíbles. Creo que en una milésima de segundo, desnudé mis sentimientos, y lo vio, porque sonrió, satisfecho ¿Sentiría, él, algo hacia mí? ¿O solo eran ganas de divertirse?- ¿Los contáis?- ellos corearon un ¡Siii! divertido. Nunca dejó de tocarme el brazo. Me estaba llevando por donde él quería. Se inclinó hacia mí, y volvió a hacerlo. Me besó con suavidad, sus labios suaves acariciaban los míos, esta vez fui más atrevido, y no me quedé quieto, puse mis manos en su cintura, lo noté sonreír dentro del beso, la mano que tocaba mi antebrazo subió por el brazo, con los dedos extendidos, para cerrarse en mi hombro, su otra mano, flotó por mi espalda hasta la nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Oíamos, o por lo menos yo, a los demás contar los segundos, pero como si estuvieran en otra dimensión, muy lejos de mi. Veinte. ¿Ya? Ojalá no hubiese terminado nunca.

Nos sentamos cada uno en nuestro sitio. Seguimos jugando un rato. Pero ya no tenía gracia. Lo dejamos. Me acerqué a la barra a pedir otro cubata. De lo mismo, no es bueno mezclar. Blaise se sentó a mi lado y pidió un vodka con limón.

-Bien, ¿no?- sonrió burlón- ¿Estás disfrutando?

-¡¡Buuuffff!!- suspiré- No lo sabes tú bien, ¡cómo besa, Blaise! Es…no se como es, ¿vale? Pero no quiero vivir en otro sitio que en sus labios- miré hacia donde estaba, apoyado en la pared, hablando con Padma Patil, que fumaba un cigarrillo, y le tiraba el humo a la cara- Por cierto, gracias.

- No ha sido nada, hombre, te estabas muriendo por preguntarlo- le dio un trago a su bebida- Me encanta Padma- dijo- A ver si mi anzuelo también pica- sonrió- porque, no es por nada, amigo, pero para mi, que el tuyo, esta noche cae.

- No se Blaise- contesté, desviando la mirada de Potter y Patil, que se reían de algo- era un juego. Nos hemos besado todos con todos. No tiene por qué significar nada. Aunque, ¿que quieres que te diga? Ojalá. Igual se ha dado cuenta de que nadie besa como yo.

- ¿Qué?- era Potter, que estaba junto a mí en la barra de repente- ¿A quién estáis poniendo verde? Otro tequila con kiwi, por favor- le dijo al camarero, apoyó los codos en la barra y me, nos, no te confundas Draco, nos, nos, miró.

- ¿Qué dices? No estamos poniendo verde a nadie- le dije, cogiendo mi vaso para pegar un trago, por favor, que no hubiese escuchado nada.

- Ja, y yo que me lo creo, te conozco muchos años ya, Malfoy, esa cara de perversa satisfacción, solo se te pone cuando machacas a alguien- Blaise se fue a no se donde, dejándonos solos.

- Ya te gustaría a ti conocerme- le espeté, mientras, el camarero le sirvió su bebida, y dio un largo sorbo. Me miró y se acercó, retirando un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas?- su voz era burlona, grave, pero a mi casi se me paró el corazón, los pulmones se me vaciaron de aire, ¿qué me acababa de decir? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O solo había sido el alcohol, que me estaba jugando una mala pasada? De todos modos, no pude contestarle. Pansy se acercó a nosotros, y nos interrumpió:

- Draco, que me preguntan si nos vamos a ir ya, que allí ya debe haber ambientillo. – Miró a Potter y le dijo- Por cierto, Potter, muy divertido el juego-él sonrió y me miraron los dos.

- Si, no se, cuando digáis nos vamos, a mi me da igual, total, el Wizard es un after- mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaaaa, con lo calentita que estaba la cosa- podemos estar allí hasta pasado mañana si queremos.

- Vale, pues se lo digo a la gente y nos vamos- dio media vuelta y se fue, la miré hasta que se encontró con Greg y se lo dijo, me giré hacia donde estaba Potter, pero... ¡no estaba! ¿Dónde habría ido? Me reuní con Blaise en la puerta, y cuando iba a contarle lo que acababa de pasar con el hombre de mis sueños, salió por la puerta de los lavabos, se había mojado el pelo, y la cara, las gotas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Se secó las manos en el pantalón, y ajeno a todo, se levantó la camiseta para enjugarse la cara. No fui el único que se quedó con la boca abierta. Un abdomen de vértigo, hiper plano, con los abdominales cual tableta del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes, la goma negra de los calzoncillos asomaba por la cintura de sus vaqueros. Una hilera de vello rizado y oscuro marcaba el camino del ombligo a…se perdía en sus calzoncillos, trazando la ruta que me moría por seguir. Menos mal que Blaise estaba cerca para cerrarme la boca.

Hablamos de aparecernos allí, frente a la discoteca. Así que en grupos de tres lo fuimos haciendo. Por desgracia, él se agrupó con Sally-Anne Perks, de verdad, que tía más pesada, todo el rato detrás de él, que empalago, que angustia, niña odiosa, y Brianna Moon. Mejor dicho, ellas se agruparon con él. Yo fui con Blaise y Pansy. Cuando llegamos, ellos ya estaban allí, sentados en un banquito, en el respaldo, bajo dos palmeras. El Wizard Beach Club era la discoteca más famosa del mundo mágico, estaba en la costa, no se sabe de qué país, pero el tiempo era cálido, la arena blanca, y había gente de todas las nacionalidades. Era bastante exclusiva. Muy bonita, y siempre estaba abierta.

- A ver, ahora que ya estamos todos- conté a la gente, si, estaban todos- la entrada son cinco galeones por cabeza. Tenéis derecho con ella a estar todo el tiempo que queráis, a dos consumiciones, y si queréis salir, un rato y luego volver a entrar, tenéis que poneros un cuño. ¿Todo claro?

Fuimos entrando de uno en uno, estaba lo suficientemente llena, como para que hubiera bastante marcha, pero que te pudieras mover. Las luces eran flasheantes, hacían que todo se moviera como a golpes. El blanco se veía fosforescente y violáceo. Nos acercamos a la barra a pedir. La música nos obligaba a hablar a gritos, me sirvieron mi ron con cola. En eso cambió la canción, estaba en castellano, funky-hip hop.

_Yo me pongo mi chándal de gala_

_Ay que bonito es_

_Con arte, con clase, las bases del ritmo rajao_

_Dentro de mi cabeza vive un humano tarao_

_Y dentro de mi pecho vive un loco enamorao_

_Andares de vacilón en estéreo_

_Empujo el play y suena la música_

_Que me meneo, y el deseo me hace volar_

_Cabalgo a pelo, con tu pelo con el down_

_Down do down, do down down…_

Un hueco se había abierto en el centro de la pista, me acerqué a mirar. Tres tíos con pantalones enormes, por debajo de las rodillas, camisetas de colores, zapatillas de deporte y pañuelos en la cabeza, bailaban break-dance, el del centro, era negro, lo hacían realmente bien, y el caso es que me sonaban un montón, ¿de qué? Potter estaba en el borde del círculo, y sonreía, con su copa en la mano. Me había evitado desde nuestra conversación en la barra del Cabeza de Puerco. El negro se acercó a él y lo sacó a bailar.

_Mira mi culo, ah! Como lo muevo ah! ah!_

_Elevo mi ego hasta la pista del dancing_

_Zapatillas magic, y ese pollo "nasty"_

_Máximo y en estéreo (Junior Miguez)_

No lo hacía mal, de hecho, se movía genial al ritmo de la música. Y el culo, ¡cómo movía el culo! ¿Quiénes eran esos? Me sonaban un montón. No estaban mal tampoco. La música terminó. Había disfrutado mucho con el baile de Harry, casi tanto cómo él, me acerqué, para oír lo que le decían.

- ¡Tío, Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó uno de los blancos, que eran clavados- ¿Ha venido Ron?- ¡Era uno de los gemelos Weasley! ¿Cuándo se habían hecho así? No los recordaba así.

- Que va tío, no han querido, ni Herm ni él. Nos invitaron los Slytherin.

- ¡Ah!- dijo el negro- ¿Ya están juntos?- se rieron todos.

- No tío, pero no lo entiendo, Lee- Jordan, ese era ¿Lee Jordan? ¿Pero que le pasaba a la gente?- les está costando más de lo que me pensaba- el otro chico le puso la mano en el hombro. Le hubiera cortado la mano de haber podido- me alegro de haberos visto, tíos, hacía siglos que no sabía nada de vosotros.

- Hermano, nos vemos por ahí- chocaron los puños, y se dio media vuelta. Me vio. Nos miramos a los ojos. Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Caminé hacia él. Él caminaba hacia mí. Estábamos a dos palmos, me acerqué a él para hablarle. Un tipo que intentaba pasar entre la gente, le dio un empujón. Lo cogí para que no cayera. Me sonrió.

- ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso antes en el bar?- grité en su oreja, se inclinó en mi cuello y abrió la boca para contestarme, cuando apareció Sally-Anne, me cago en la madre que la parió, Perks y tiró de él. Sonaba otra canción, mucho más sugerente

_Shut up to shut up, shut up… (Black Eyed Peas)_

- Perdón- se disculpó tontamente- Harry me encanta esta canción. Prometiste bailarla conmigo- le sonrió de forma estúpida, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Me miró, puso cara triste, y me dijo:

- Luego hablamos, te lo prometo- ella lo arrastró hasta el centro de la pista, y comenzaron a bailar. ¡Mierda! Ya me habían cortado el rollo otra vez. Iba a pasar, sabía que iba a pasar. Estaba pasando, ya nos habíamos besado, vale, en un juego, que él propuso, y todo lo de después…miré hacia donde estaba bailando con la pedorra esa. Él giró la cabeza y me miró. Fue como si me hubiese tocado.


	4. Declaración de intenciones

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿DECLARACI"N DE INTENCIONES?**

****

****

Volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarla a ella, mientras movía las caderas con la música, con las manos en la cintura de Sally-Anne. Poco a poco las iba subiendo, como si realmente la estuviese acariciando. Necesitaba otro cubata. Los celos se me comían. Perdiéndolo de vista momentáneamente, me acerqué a la barra para pedir otro Ron con Cola. Había un montón de gente agolpada allí, tuve que gritarle al camarero. Cuando por fin mi bebida estuvo en mi mano, la canción había cambiado. Otra no menos sugerente, pero más movida, caldeaba el ambiente, un ritmo latino y poderoso se apoderó de los bailarines en el centro de la pista.

_Sobe son son son_

_ Sobe son son son_

_ Muévelo que muévelo para gozar (Miami Sound Machine)_

Lo había perdido, lo busqué con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de él. Vi en un extremo lejano a Pansy bailando con Zacharias Smith, a uno de los gemelos Weasley haciendo el payaso encima de un podium, a Blaise hablando con Padma, bastante cerca el uno del otro. Incluso vi a Sally-Anne, que tonta que soy, Perks, hablando con una no menos tonta Brianna Moon. Pero de Harry, ni rastro. Yo no me iba a quedar sin saber que era lo que había pasado en el pueblo. Intuía que a Harry no le era del todo indiferente, y ahí iba a jugar mi baza. ¿Quizá me estaba equivocando, y solo lo había imaginado? Esperaba que no.

Recorrí toda la discoteca buscándolo, saludando a algunos conocidos por el camino. Realmente, nunca había estado tan llena la discoteca. Gente de todos los países deambulaba, bailaba, se besaba, por allí. La canción cambió varias veces. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándolo? Me estaba desesperando. La discoteca parecía no tener fin, y todos y nadie a la vez parecían ser él. Tenía calor, estaba un poco mareado, de dar tanta vuelta, del olor a humo, de los tres porros que nos habíamos fumado, de los cinco cubatas que me había bebido, de la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, su mano en mi pelo, mi brazo…me estaba colando mucho por él. Todo cuanto pude desearlo, y amarlo antes de esa noche, se estaba convirtiendo en una miseria, en la punta del iceberg de todo aquello que sentía ahora. El deseo irrefrenable, de las ganas de saber más, de probar más…

- ¿Dónde coño te has metido, Harry?- pregunté en voz alta mientras sonaba una canción de Madonna.

_Life is a mistery_

_ Everyone stay alone_

_I hear you call my name_

_ And it feels like home_

_ When you call my name_

_ Is like a little pray… (Like a prayer, Madonna)_

Unas manos fuertes rodearon mi cintura, un cuerpo cálido y fuerte se pegó al mío. Contuve la respiración. Sabía que era él, incluso antes de que susurrara en mi oído:

- Siempre justo detrás de ti- me sopló en la oreja con suavidad, mientras me daba la vuelta. Totalmente pegado a su cuerpo- Vamos a jugar todos a un juego, ¿vienes?- asentí torpemente, borracho de su olor, de su calor, de su incipiente erección contra la mía propia.

- Tenemos que hablar, lo prometiste- le recordé mientras caminábamos hacia allí.

- Tenemos que hacer algo más que hablar, Draco- sonrió con picardía mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura y me instaba a ir hacia donde estaban todos. En un momento de extraña valentía, porque en esos momentos, me estaba derritiendo por su contacto, por lo que acababa de decir, una ¿declaración de intenciones? Llegamos a donde estaban todos, reunidos en un círculo, en uno de los Privados, donde la música era más sutil, menos evidente, para poder hablar con tranquilidad- Lo encontré- me señaló cuando todos se giraron a vernos- Nuestras bebidas por favor- pidió a Pansy, que cogió dos vasos de una mesa, en la que había habido bastantes anteriormente, ya que estaba llena de marcas de vasos- Ron con Cola, ¿verdad?- cogí el vaso ofrecido por él, sabía lo que bebía, se había fijado. Lo miré mientras se sentaba en el respaldo del sofá semicircular morado que ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Me senté frente a él, para no dejar de verlo.

- Bueno, ¿todos habéis jugado alguna vez al Yo nunca…?- comenzó Michael Corner, casi todos asintieron, pero hubo un par, que dijeron que no- Es muy fácil, uno, dice: Yo nunca…me he masturbado, por ejemplo, entonces, todos los que si lo hayan hecho, tienen que beber un trago de su bebida. Es más divertido si se preguntan cosas picantes, o algo así. Empiezo yo mismo, ¿vale?

- Vale, pero…- preguntó Harry- ¿qué hacemos si hemos hecho de todo, y se nos acaba la bebida?- ¿hecho de todo? Pero ¿qué había pasado con Harry Potter, el perfecto, inocente Harry Potter en un año que había pasado fuera de la escuela?

- Previendo eso, los vasos están encantados, cuando se acabe la bebida, volverá a llenarse del todo. ¿Empezamos? Yo nunca he…tenido un sueño erótico- empezábamos bien, acerqué el cristal a mis labios, mientras bebía un largo trago. Casi todos lo hicieron, Harry incluido, nos reímos. El juego continuó, Harry bebió en casi todas las ocasiones, se había masturbado, hecho el amor, en una piscina, fumado marihuana, aunque eso no fuera un secreto, sin embargo, no había tomado ningún otro tipo de droga, tenía un tatuaje, que entre los chillidos de todos nos enseñó, se dio la vuelta y se levantó la camiseta, en la rabadilla tenía tatuada la silueta de unas garras negras arañándole la carne hacia los glúteos, totalmente apreciables debajo del pantalón. Bebí un trago de mi bebida, mientras nadie me veía para sofocar mi calor.

- Vale- dijo Blaise mirándome- ahora viene una preguntita difícil, jejej- ¿qué iba a preguntar? Lo miré fulminándolo con la mirada- Yo nunca…me he sentido atraído por alguien de mi mismo sexo- el silencio siguió a la declaración, con un ligero miedo, era ahora o nunca, bajé la vista hacia mi vaso, y mientras lo alzaba para beber un sorbo, vi, si, esta vez no me engañó el alcohol, ni las luces, ni mis propios deseos, vi, como Harry, bebía de su vaso un laaaargo sorbo. Envalentonándome, yo también bebí. Sin apartar la mirada de él, que, no pudo evitar una sonrisa hambrienta.

- Pues ahora pregunto yo- repliqué, en un intento de venganza a Blaise- Yo nunca…me he sentido atraído por Padma Patil- la aludida se puso roja, y mientras varios bebían, Blaise incluido, yo aproveché para mirar a Harry, que sonreía divertido. En seguida, él habló, con su voz grave, socarrona, y de vuelta de todo, que me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Yo nunca…me he masturbado pensando en alguien que está aquí- me miró mientras bebía el último trago de su vaso, lo imité. El juego siguió varios minutos más, enterándonos todos de cosas bastante sugerentes e intimas de todos los del grupo. Cuando nos cansamos, y se nos hubieron acabado las preguntas interesantes, entró un camarero con aspecto de pardillo que nos dijo que se nos invitaba a todos a cuantos chupitos de tequila quisiésemos. Salimos de allí en grupo y nos acercamos a la barra. Yo no tenía muy claro si quería matar a Blaise o comérmelo a besos. Hablaba con Padma, parecía que su anzuelo también iba a ser picado aquella noche, y en un momento que me miró, le guiñé un ojo, y me sonrió, señalando a mi derecha. Harry hablaba con Michael Corner de Quidditch. Me uní a la conversación, mientras Pansy se encargaba de pedir los chupitos para todos.

Cuando hablaba, Harry me miraba fijamente, atento a lo que decía, y momentos después, apoyaba su codo en mi hombro. En un instante de inspiración, pasé mi brazo por su cintura. Continuamos hablando como si nada estuviese pasando, como si fuese tan normal, que dos personas, que hasta esa noche, habían hablado lo justo, y hasta hacía dos años, si se cruzaban dos palabras era para insultarse, o cagarse en los muertos del otro. Michael nos miraba un poco extrañado por la familiaridad, la naturalidad del gesto, pero continuó hablando. Hasta que Harry alargó la mano, y me quitó una cosa del pelo. Y no pudo dejar de preguntar:

- ¿Desde cuando sois tan amigos?- aunque por su tono de voz, se deducía, que había dicho amigos, por no decir otra cosa…

- Desde que me he fijado en que tiene un culo espectacular- dijo Harry con voz grave, totalmente serio, dejando a Michael clavado en el sitio, mirándonos, temeroso de que a Harry o a mí nos hubiese molestado la pregunta. No sabía si lo había dicho de broma o no, pero cuando la mano de Harry se apartó de mi hombro para pellizcar la recién elogiada parte de mi cuerpo, supe que no iba del todo en serio, pero tampoco iba del todo en broma. Y no pude evitar sonreír. La llegada de Vince con el anuncio de que la primera ronda de chupitos de tequila estaba servida, interrumpió el momento. Nos pasaron un vasito, un sobrecito de sal y una rodaja de limón a cada uno.

Me chupé la mano, vertí la sal en ella, la lamí, bebí el tequila de un trago, y me metí el limón en la boca, notando como el ardiente líquido bajaba por mi garganta, hasta asentarse cálido en mi estómago. Abrí los ojos, y descubrí un par de ojos verdes mirándome asombrados. Aún tenía su chupito en la mano.

- Desde luego- nos dijo condescendiente- mira que podéis llegar a ser aburridos- chascó la lengua como reprendiéndonos- Deberías hacer un curso de "Cómo pasarlo bien en una discoteca: Método _muggle_", que, no es por nada, pero es bastante mejor que el vuestro.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo enseñas tú, Harry?- sugirió exasperantemente Sally-Anne Perks, vale, igual no es que la chiquita fuera exasperante, igual es que yo no podía soportarla. Para mi alivio, Harry la miró como si acabara de hablarle un moco. Y se giró hacia el resto.

- Bueno, Lección uno: Chupito de tequila. Nunca, he visto tomarse a nadie, después de todo lo que hemos bebido, fumado, y jugado esta noche, tomarse un chupito así. ¿Cómo se toma? A ver, un voluntario- me miró y alargó la mano para cogerme, agarró mi brazo y tiró hacia él, acercándome- tú mismo. Gracias por ofrecerte. Primero, escogemos a una persona, novio, amigo, rollo de esa noche…abrimos el sobrecito de sal, o cogemos un salero, si no hay sobrecito- abrió el sobrecito- Segundo, inclina la cabeza por favor- hice lo que me pedía- no, hacia un lado, mostrándome el cuello- ladeé la cabeza apartándome con la mano el pelo, como si estuviese ofreciendo mi yugular a un vampiro- lamemos el cuello del otro, más que nada, porque es imposible lamérselo uno a si mismo- todos se rieron- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, Draco, sostenme la rodaja de limón, por favor- alargué la mano, pero él me la puso en los labios, entendiendo la gracia del juego, abrí la boca y sostuve la rodaja ácida en mi boca, esperándole- Así, perfecto, eres un ayudante buenísimo, creo que te voy a contratar indefinidamente- se acercó a mi, y sacando la lengua, cálida, y húmeda, lamió mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrío. Se me pusieron todos los pelos de punta.

- Ahora, echáis la sal en lo que habéis humedecido- noté como caían los cristalitos en mi cuello- La laméis- lo hizo, mientras ahogaba un jadeo, porque además de lamerme el cuello, estaba cogiéndome por las caderas, pegado a mi, totalmente pegado a mi- Ahora os bebéis el tequila, de un trago- se llevó el vasito a la boca y se lo bebió, y sin más dilación, se abalanzó sobre mis labios, para coger la rodaja de limón, rozando los míos, permaneciendo allí más tiempo del necesario para obtener el limón, pero mucho menos tiempo del que yo hubiera deseado. El resto se quedaron un poco alucinados. Pero si soy sincero, a mi me dio igual. Harry les instó a practicar lo que acaban de aprender. Yo sabía exactamente donde me había tocado, la zona me hormigueaba contenta, la sentía caliente, palpitante. Ávida de más. Las luces de la discoteca bajaron un poco y la música se hizo más lenta, más sugerente. No podía creerme que todo aquello estuviese realmente pasando. Pero si que pasaba. Harry estaba a mi lado, moviéndose seductoramente al compás de la música. Rozándose contra mi cuerpo

_ Las ganas palpitaban, tronaban, cantaban, chillaban_

_ En plena noche en el pecho de…Paula, oh Paula_

_ El tedio aquella noche era enorme, llamaba, buscaba_

_ Un príncipe ideal, en cambio ella era la dama del castillo_

Aquello no podía estar pasando, era un sueño, demasiado perfecto para ser real, demasiado erótico para no ser onírico. Harry bailaba frente a mi, rozándome ligeramente, mirándome a los ojos, para hacerme creer que aquello era cierto, que su cuerpo no era producto de mi imaginación.

_El tuyo es…rojo, relativo, no se mancha de amor_

_ Y por eso, canta muy dentro de ti_

_ Por tu gran soledad y porqué_

_ Venga ámate mucho esta noche, y mañana vuelve a ser_

_ Quien no se divierte porque, buscas algo más fácil que hacer_

Desde luego, me estaba poniendo a cien con un bailecito, pero es lo que había soñado despierto tantas veces. Fui cobrando un poco de valor, y por primera vez, sin cerrar los ojos, comencé a dejarme llevar por la música, sugerente, invitadora. Muy clara. Estábamos tan cerca, que cualquier movimiento que hiciésemos, iba a hacer que nuestros cuerpos se tocasen. Y cada vez estábamos más cerca.

_ La timidez salía, pero huía, escapaba_

_ De noche se diluía en los ojos de…Paula, oh, Paula_

_ Jugaba al escondite, se escondía, y mostraba_

_ Buscaba a sus cazadores_

_ Y en cambio, ella era la presa de ese bosque_

Ahora ya bailábamos el uno contra el otro, tarareando la canción. Cantándonosla el uno al otro. Todas las vergüenzas perdidas. Ahora ya no había nadie más en el Wizard Beach Club, únicamente nosotros dos, bailando, y comenzando a acariciar.

_ El tuyo es rojo, relativo, no se mancha de amor_

_ Y por eso, canta muy dentro de ti_

_ Por tu gran soledad y porqué_

_ Venga, ámate mucho esta noche, y mañana vuelve a ser_

_ Quien no se divierte porque, buscas algo más fácil que hacer_

No se si alguien estaba mirando y que cara ponían, pero a mi me daba igual. ¡Estaba bailando con Harry Potter! Nada más importaba. De pronto, puso las manos en mis caderas y me acercó mucho más a él. Yo le puse las manos en los hombros, y bailamos así. La parte más sexual de la canción. Me la cantó al oído, y…

_ Y no descansas ya_

_ Solos pantalla y t_

_ Das tanta pena_

_ Teclado y alma…_

_ Que demuestro así con esto…_

_ Muchas formas, aire, sexo… (Tiziano Ferro)_

¡Me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja! Succionándolo suavemente luego. Creía que me acababa de morir…. Nunca había sentido algo así. Su cuerpo se rozaba contra el mío. Podía notar sus manos en mis nalgas, viajando por toda mi espalda, mientras con un ansia, que no había visto en nadie, acercaba sus labios a los míos, y me susurraba…

- Me muero por darte el morreo que nos ha quedado pendiente jugando a la botella- y dicho y hecho, cerré la distancia que nos separaba, apenas unos milímetros y le bes


	5. ¡¡¡El Wizard Beach CLub está que arde!

**5: ¡¡¡EL ****WIZARD********BEACH**** CLUB ESTÁ QUE ARDE!!!**

****

Le besé…no se como, en qué momento acaparé el valor para acariciar sus labios con los míos. Apenas recuerdo algo más de aquel momento que sus labios jugosos, dulces de alcohol, ácidos de limón, salados, la lengua que acarició titilante mis labios, abriéndose paso dentro de mi boca, a la que no pude, ni quise resistirme, abriendo mis labios, para dejarla pasar, para darle la bienvenida con la mía. Enredé los dedos en su pelo, él tenía sus manos apoyadas en mi coxis, justo unos milímetros antes de estar tocándome el culo. Jugaban, nuestras lenguas jugaban, explorando, descubriendo, averiguando cuales eran aquellos sitios en los que había soñado estar. Las manos de ambos bailaban, alrededor de su espalda, su cuello, de mi espalda, cuando una mano cálida se posó sobre mis nalgas no pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido. Era lo que llevaba deseando desde hacía un año y pico. Vivir en sus labios, ser abrazado por él, abrazarle, besarle…amarle.

El tiempo pasó de forma indefinida, me perdí totalmente en él, hubo un momento en el que todo se hizo más lento, hasta que finalmente paró, y apoyó su frente en la mía, sin alejarme ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Y se rió.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté extrañado- ¿Tan mal he estado?- me preocupé.

- No, ¡qué dices!- sonrió más abiertamente- Es solo que…no me imaginaba que me tuvieses tantas ganas…-rió más fuerte- y es que esta canción es buenísima, vamos a buscar a los demás y la bailamos todos juntos.

- Vale, pero luego…

- Luego soy todo para ti- tiró de mi mano, para buscar al resto de la gente, no tuvimos que buscar mucho, básicamente, todos estaban detrás nuestro, mirándonos con la boca abierta, en cuanto nos vieron, disimularon, y fatal, por cierto, poniéndose a hablar entre ellos, a bailar, solo Blaise me miró a la cara, con una sonrisa encantada y me guiñó un ojo. Harry no soltaba mi mano, y yo tenía el estómago y el corazón encogidos en un hueco muy pequeño. ):  
_  
__Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa (x5) _

La gente enloqueció con la canción, nunca hubiese creído que algo así, pudiese hacer que toda la discoteca, más de mil personas se moviesen al unísono, y yo no la había oído nunca, debía ponerme al loro con la música _muggle_, no estaba mal del todo, sobretodo si Harry la bailaba así, meneando la melena, saltando…

_  
Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
__Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
__Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. _

Debía ser el estribillo, ¿en qué idioma estaba esto? Búlgaro no era, porque Viktor no hablaba así, ¿ruso? No, tampoco, pero por ahí, desde luego, castellano no era, ni italiano, ni francés…pero me gustaba, era original.__

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Toda la discoteca bailaba al ritmo de la música y cantaba la canción que…

- Oye- tiré de la camiseta de Harry, que se movía moviendo la cabeza y el cuerpo entero, extasiado al ritmo de la música, me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿En qué idioma está esto?

- En rumano- gritó, mientras me pasaba las manos por la cintura, acercándome a él- ¿No la conoces?- negué con la cabeza aturdido por el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo- Ha sido la canción del verano, es bestial- y me instó a bailar con él, dándome la vuelta con sus manos en mis caderas, su…en mi culo, y la mía propia dando saltos de alegría, luchando por romper los boxers que me había regalado Luke. Con cada salto se acercaba más y más a mi, tanto, que me dolían los dedos de no poder arrancarle la ropa allí mismo. Imité sus movimientos, dejándome llevar por su olor, su presencia, su erección.

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
__Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
__Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
__Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa_

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
_Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai._

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
__Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai(Dragontea din Tei, O-Zone, que, no os quejareis, he tardado, pero…, os la he puesto en rumano, y con la traducción, que está al final, es que soy la p…ama)_

Poco a poco la canción se fue acabando, no me extrañaba que fuese un éxito, apenas la había escuchado una vez, y ya se me había pegado el sonsonete para siempre, es más, no la olvidaría jamás. Pero por otros motivos. Mientras comenzaba la siguiente canción, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y me estrechó contra si, levanté las manos y acaricié sus antebrazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Me besó en el cuello. En ese momento mi corazón pareció reventar de felicidad. No apartó su cara de mi cuello, respirando levemente en él. Su cálida respiración me envolvía, enviando escalofríos placenteros por mi espalda, sintiéndome, por primera vez en mi vida feliz de estar en un sitio, o con alguien.

- Me encantas- susurró en mi oído- ¿te apetece seguir un rato aquí dentro? ¿O prefieres que salgamos fuera?- ¿Salir fuera? ¿Solos? Por supuesto que si… me costó un rato reaccionar.

- Si…espera un segundo que se lo diga a Blaise, para que no se preocupe, y nos vamos- asintió con una sonrisa, y me besó de forma fugaz en los labios- caminé como en una nube hasta donde estaba Blaise bailando Under Pressure de Queen con Padma, me vio llegar, y le hizo una seña a Blaise, que se giró- Hola- los saludé- ¿te lo puedo robar un segundo, Padma?

- Claro, mientras no sea mucho tiempo- la chica sonrió, siempre me había caído bien, parece que aquella noche era la noche del triunfo Slytherin, Millie con Vince, Theo con Morag, Pansy con Greg, y Blaise y yo habíamos buscado fuera de casa.

- Te lo prometo- le guiñé un ojo.

- Bueno, enhorabuena amigo, por fin ha caído- me dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Lo mismo digo Blaise- sonreí, a decir verdad, era incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, miré hacia Harry, que no me perdía de vista, moviéndose al ritmo de la música- ¿Qué te iba a decir? Ah, si, que me voy una rato fuera con él, que no te preocupes- Blaise me miró con una cara extraña, entre alegría y preocupación.

- Mira, Draco, ten cuidado, ¿vale?- se metió la mano en el bolsillo- Posiblemente lleve, por lo que ha contado, pero toma- me tendió un envoltorio cuadrado, con algo circular dentro- Pídele que se lo ponga, o póntelo tú, no permitas que te haga nada, ni hagas nada sin esto puesto. Me lo ha dado Luke para ti. Supongo que Potter sabrá como usarlo. Es importante. ¿Me lo prometes?

- Si, claro- cogí el paquetito y lo metí en mi bolsillo- Si me lo pides así…

- No es una broma Draco, Luke me lo ha explicado, y puede ser peligroso hacerlo sin esto. Y ahora vete. Dame un abrazo- nos abrazamos y caminé hacia Harry, totalmente extrañado por el sobrecito que me había dado Blaise. ¿Qué puñetas sería? ¿Y por qué era tan importante que no hiciese nada sin eso puesto? ¿Dónde? Unos brazos fuertes me recibieron, rodeándome posesivamente, me cogió de la cintura.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- me preguntó- ¿ir al baño? ¿Beber?

- Hombre, no te diría que no a una copa- cambió su rumbo hacia la barra y le pidió al camarero dos cubatas, de lo mismo de antes, ron con cola para mi, tequila con kiwi para él. Metí la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el dinero, pero me la cogió y negó con la cabeza.

- Te invito yo- solté el dinero para sacar la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. No podía soltarlo, era como un imán, me atraía con una fuerza increíble. Imposible de ignorar. Cuando tuvimos los cubatas salimos fuera, abriéndonos paso entre la gente, saludando a unos cuantos conocidos, que se sorprendían al vernos cogidos.

- Harry- se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, era uno de los gemelos Weasley, se me fue toda la sangre a los pies. Ahí se acababa todo.

- Hola George- saludó Harry, apretando la tenaza de sus dedos, no se si para darme fuerza, o para darse fuerza a si mismo. Se había puesto blanco.

- Sabes que nunca te he juzgado, pero, ¿Malfoy? A Ron no le va a hacer gracia- me miró con cara de desprecio- Y a Hermione, ni te cuento.

- George, hago con mi vida lo que me sale de los cojones, y estoy con quien me da la gana, creo que lo dejé claro el año pasado. No me importa si lo apruebas o no. Solo te pido que no le digas nada a Ron, si hay algo que decir, lo haré yo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos- ¡joder con Harry! Nunca me hubiese esperado que hablase a algún amigo suyo en ese tono de voz, similar al que tenía cuando solía dirigirse a mi en el pasado. No con desprecio, pero si de vuelta de todo, sin discusión. Y borde, muy borde. Caminamos en silencio hasta la salida de la discoteca. Nos pusieron un cuño, una palmera con notas musicales y destellos en el antebrazo. Bastante garrulo, la verdad- Odio cuando pasan estas cosas, lo siento, si te he hecho pasar un mal trago.

- No te preocupes- sonreí, aunque apenas fueron unos segundos, porque se abalanzó sobre mi y volvió a besarme. Nos fundimos en una lucha de lenguas, de caricias, pequeños mordiscos, me separé un poco de él- Quizá deberíamos ir a un sitio un poco más…

- ¿Solitario?- asentí- Si, estoy de acuerdo, ¿en la playa?

- Vale- me parecía muy buena idea, la temperatura era agradable, la noche clara, no había luna, así que las estrellas brillaban con muchísima intensidad.

- Pues te echo una carrera hasta el espigón- me dijo, y comenzó a correr sin previo aviso, así que me lancé tras él, intentando atraparlo, pero era muy rápido. Corrí todo lo que pude, hasta que casi lo tenía, entonces aceleró la carrera, y volvió a sacarme ventaja, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero no calculé que ya había parado, junto al espigón, y tropecé con él. Nos caímos en la arena. Debajo mío giró su cuerpo, y me miró encantado, poniendo las manos en mis muslos, fue subiendo hasta mis costillas, donde empezó a hacerme cosquillas, y comenzamos una guerra de cosquillas giramos a un lado y a otro, a veces él encima, a veces yo, hasta que exhaustos nos tumbamos el uno junto al otro mirando al cielo.

- Hace una noche muy bonita- me miró y alargó la mano para quitarme arena de la mejilla.

- Draco-su voz sonaba ronca- ¿Tú sabes para que hemos venido aquí, verdad?

- No soy tonto- espeté, un poco más borde de lo que pretendía, y me puse en prepara irme, nadie se burlaba de mi. Ni siquiera él. Pero me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mi hacia abajo.

- Ya lo se, que no eres tonto, baja, por favor- me miraba directamente a los ojos, y nunca, he podido negarme a nada cuando me lo pedían mirándome a los ojos, me arrodillé a su lado- No, tumbate- hice lo que me pedía- Ya se que no eres tonto, a mi no me gustan los tontos. Lo que quiero decir, es si alguna vez has estado con u chico, si sabes a lo que vienes.

- Si, si que se a lo que vengo, y si, también he estado con un chico- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar con quien?- su sonrisa era pícara. Y sus manos también, ya que una se cerraba sobre mi trasero, mientras la otra descansaba a escasos milímetros de mi pubis.

- Si, con Luke, el hermano de Blaise, ¿y yo puedo preguntarte a ti con quien lo hiciste en una piscina? Es que me he quedado con la curiosidad.

- Con Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron, y con Luna Lovegood, ¿sabes quien es?

- Si, ¿así que dos veces?- que suelto estaba el Potter que había vencido al Señor Tenebroso.

- No, solo una, pero con los dos a la vez- esta vez fueron mis ojos los que se abrieron con sorpresa. Pero me besó de nuevo, y me importó un pito todo lo demás. Esta vez, el beso fue distinto, más lleno de urgencia, con más juego de manos, con una sola, mientras la otra jugaba con mi pelo, acariciaba mi espalda, mis muslos…desabrochó los botones de mi camisa, y tocó la piel de mi pecho. Sus dedos recorrieron mis pectorales, deteniéndose en la piel más oscura de mis pezones, el beso ahogó mis gemidos. Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta ajustada y toqué, por primera vez, la piel tanto tiempo ansiada y anhelada. Los músculos marcados de sus abdominales, dorsales, la espalda ancha y fuerte. Abandonó mi boca y sonrió ante mi gemido de protesta. Sus labios viajaron hacia mi cuello, mordiendo, succionando, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Se puso encima de mí a horcajadas. Me sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza y nos besamos otra vez. Notaba su erección sobre la mía, y sabía, entre encantado y atemorizado a la vez que no tenía escapatoria. Me soltó el momento justo para quitarse la camiseta y dejarme verlo. Antes de darme cuenta, lamía mi cuerpo descubierto, mordisqueando de vez en cuando, causando el dolor justo para hacerme enloquecer. Levanté las caderas impaciente, y sonrió en mis labios.

- Vaya, sabes lo que quieres, ¿eh?- se sentó en mi pelvis, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo- metió una mano en el bolsillo, y sacó un sobre similar al que me había dado Blaise- No te importa que utilice condón ¿verdad? No es que no me fíe de ti, pero…nunca se sabe.

- No, no me importa, no pensaba dejarte hacerme nada sin eso- me hice el entendido, ante lo cual él sonrió cínicamente y se inclinó sobre mi.

- Entonces, ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?- preguntó, oh oh, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba aquello- me pondría un montón que lo hicieras- gruñó sensualmente.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté estúpidamente- S..Si claro, yo te ayudo…

- ¿Dónde me lo tienes que poner Draco?- preguntó mientras jugueteaba con mi bragueta.

- ¿Eh?- Oh, por favor, ¿cómo podía estar pareciendo tan tonto?- ¿qué? Pues…- se inclinó aún más sobre mí, poniéndome todos los pelos del cuerpo de punta.

- No tienes ni puta idea de qué es esto, ¿a que no?

- No- confesé, Harry empezó a reírse y cayó sobre mí, enterrando la cabeza en mi cuello. Notaba sobre mi estómago su cuerpo contraerse de la risa y me la contagió. Lo rodeé con los brazos y acaricié su espalda hasta tocar la textura ligeramente distinta de la piel tatuada. Besé su cuello en un arrebato de ternura.

- ¿También era un farol lo del hermano de Blaise?- preguntó entre risas.

- ¿Un farol?- que cosas más raras tenía, cada vez me gustaba más.

- Si, si es mentira- me encantaba como se dejaba abrazar, ahora se apoyaba sobre los codos, mirándome a los ojos y jugando con mi pelo- es importante que me lo digas Draco. No quiero hacerte daño- estaba serio por primera vez en toda la noche, como si de verdad le preocupase, como si yo le importase, y mi corazón tembló, quizá…quizá no fuese para él solo un polvo, como me había estado temiendo desde que todo esto había empezado- No tengas vergüenza, quiero que lo pases bien, y para eso necesito saberlo.

- Si, me lo inventé- suspiré mientras apartaba la mirada de sus ojos verdes. ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Acaso temía que Harry se riese de mí? Si, era eso, no podría soportar que se riese a mi costa- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas- cogió mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo- No tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada, ¿sabes? Todos hemos pasado por eso, y no tiene importancia. Al menos mi primera vez no la tuvo, ni siquiera me acuerdo de la cara del chico, de su cuerpo, si, pero no de su cara. Ni de su nombre. Quiero que sea especial, tanto si era tu primera vez como si no, quería que fuera especial. Para ti, para mí, para los dos- acarició mi mejilla. Era el primer gesto tierno que tenía conmigo, después de todo, es posible que al final le importase.

- Pero…- me giró la cara y me besó en los labios con suavidad.

- Cállate, ¿quieres?- me dijo con delicadeza- Déjame que te demuestre las cosas. No soy muy bueno con las palabras- y sus dedos desabrocharon mi bragueta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa (x5) Hola, buenas, soy un "Robin Hood" Amor mío toma la felicidad por favor Hola, hola, soy un Picasso. Te he dado un toque, y tengo valor pero que sepas que no te pido nada. Quieres irte pero no me, no me llevas, no me, no me llevas no me, no me, no me llevas, tu cara y el amor bajo un árbol de tila me recuerdan a tus ojos... (x2) Te llamo, para decirte, lo que siento ahora, Hola, amor mío, soy yo, la felicidad Hola, hola, soy siempre yo, Picasso, te he dado un toque, y tengo valor pero que sepas que no te pido nada. Quieres irte pero no me, no me llevas, no me, no me llevas no me, no me, no me llevas, tu cara y el amor bajo un árbol de tila me recuerdan a tus ojos... (x2) Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa (x4) Quieres irte pero no me, no me llevas, no me, no me llevas no me, no me, no me llevas, tu cara y el amor bajo un árbol de tila me recuerdan a tus ojos... (x2)_

Buenooo…pues vamos llegando al final del fic, el próximo cap, el último, y habrá lemmon!!!!! Bieeeeeennnnn!!!!!!!! Y puedo prometer, y prometo, que será antes de Navidad. Besitos a todo/as.


	6. ¿Pero son novios, o solo se dan besos?

**6: ¿PERO SON NOVIOS, O SOLO SE DAN BESOS?**

****

Sus manos bajaron mis pantalones, con algo de dificultad, ya que estaba encima mío. Sonrió ante la erección que deformaba los boxers que me había regalado Luke. Suspiré cuando con sus dedos me rozó…. No me iba a quedar atrás, alargué las manos para quitarle los pantalones, arrastrando a la vez sus calzoncillos, viendo por primera vez, y en todo su apogeo, aquello que tantas veces había imaginado en mis sueños. Sin poder evitarlo, lo acaricié con un dedo de arriba abajo. Sonrió al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido. Se inclinó sobre mí para besarme mientras su pene erecto rozaba mi estómago. Con una mano me arrancó fácilmente los boxers, dejando al descubierto mi propia erección. Lamió mi cuerpo desde el cuello hasta el comienzo del pubis y besó la base de mis genitales. Gemí con fuerza, y aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Subió de nuevo por mi torso, hasta que nuestros penes se juntaron. Como un latigazo, algo recorrió mi cuerpo, mezclándose dolor y placer. Haciendo vibrar todas y cada una de mis células. Mis manos parecían querer recuperar el tiempo perdido, viajando por su cuerpo, explorando, descubriendo lugares que notaba lo hacían temblar. Archivándolos en mi mente, por si había una próxima vez. El estómago se me retorció pensado que quizá no la hubiese, que quizá esto no fuese más que un juego para él. Y no podía culparlo. Yo sabía lo que había y aún así había decidido arriesgarme, si me pegaba la torta, yo sería el único culpable.

****

Cuando su boca se cerró en torno a mi pene, todos los nefastos pensamientos abandonaron mi mente. Sus manos expertas recorrían mi cuerpo, enviando calambres placenteros cuyo destino se concentraba en la entrepierna, manteniendo mi miembro pulsante. La sangre latía en mis oídos. No podía escuchar si me decía algo, o si emitía algún ruido, solo podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, me abandonó, para alejarse un poco. Dejé de sentir su cuerpo cálido sobre el mío.

Abrí los ojos para verlo de rodillas a un lado, rebuscando en sus bolsillos y mascullando. La arena comenzaba a clavárseme en el trasero. Por la experiencia que tenía en sueños, podía imaginar lo que vendría después. Y con tanta arena, no sería cómodo. Alcancé mi varita y aparecí una toalla enorme y mullida bajo mi cuerpo. Él continuaba rebuscando en sus bolsillos, posiblemente encantados con magia para guardar toda clase de objetos.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunté intrigado, la voz me salió aguda, la excitación me adormecía las cuerdas vocales.

- Buscando el lubricante- me miró y sonrió de medio lado, travieso- no quiero abrirte en canal- continuó buscando hasta que con un triunfal- ¡AJÁ!- volvió a mi lado sosteniendo el tubo entre los dientes, se tumbó en la toalla boca abajo, apoyándose en mi estómago- Buena idea lo de la toalla- abrió el paquetito, dentro había como un cilindro de goma muy fina, aceitoso, enrollado sobre si mismo. Cogió mi mano, y sonriendo, me fue guiando para ponerle el "condón". Era resbaladizo y pringoso, no entendía cómo podía preferir hacerlo con aquello…. Apretando la punta, desenrollé el tubo hasta la base de su pene, notando como el miembro palpitaba, escuchando a Harry gemir.

Me instó a darme la vuelta mientras mordía suavemente mis hombros. Estaba nervioso, Luke me había hablado de todo aquello, lo había soñado un montón de veces, pero vivirlo no era lo mismo. Tenía un poco de miedo, de que me doliese, de no estar a la altura. Debió notarlo, porque empezó a masajearme la espalda, de los hombros a las lumbares, de las lumbares a los hombros, consiguiendo relajarme. Noté como, tras un breve parón, abría mis nalgas con sus dedos empastrados de lubricante. Cuando introdujo uno en mi abertura, sentí un pinchazo mucho más dentro de mi que el corazón. Lo dejó quieto, mientras me ponía de lado, y con su otra mano cogía mi pene, para acariciarlo suavemente, con una cadencia hipnotizadora. Sus labios recorrían la parte superior de mi espalda y mi cuello, provocando suspiros y gemidos incontrolables.

No sabía si estaba jugando conmigo, si le importaba, pero se estaba esforzando en que fuese especial, acariciando una y otra vez mi perineo, para excitarme hasta límites que jamás había creído posibles. Mi instinto me obligó a separar las piernas y sacó el dedo, para colocar algo mucho mayor, que fue abriéndose camino dolorosamente. No podía imaginar que alguien fuese tan despacio cómo estaba intentando ir Harry. Se lo agradeceré siempre, haberme brindado una noche tan especial. Haber hecho realidad mis más turbios deseos. Su pene parecía mucho más grande y largo que antes, entrando a la fuerza en mí. Con una pequeña embestida, lo enterró por completo en mi cuerpo, presionando algo que me hizo gritar de placer, que me estremeció hasta el punto de dejarme tembloroso y desmadejado. Ingrávido, solo sujeto al mundo por otra tensión que se acumulaba en mi pene. Se retiró de nuevo, y con un gruñido, embistió de nuevo, llevándome otra vez al límite. No recuerdo cuantas veces fueron, pero al final, me derramé sobre su mano, incapaz de controlar nada de mi cuerpo, apenas consciente de la realidad. No se si él llegó. Porque no recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó entre que me derrumbé sobre la arena, y su cuerpo lo hizo sobre el mío con un jadeo suspendido en el aire.

Pudieron pasar horas, aunque no demasiadas, ya que la noche aún era cerrada y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza allí arriba, iluminando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos. De pronto me daba una vergüenza terrible mirarlo a la cara. Contemplé las constelaciones, iba a comentarle lo clara que se veía "Draco" cuando él habló:

- Las estrellas son diferentes a las de Hogwarts- su voz era tranquila, grave.

- Las estrellas son siempre las mismas- contesté. ¿Sería posible que en siete años de dar Astronomía, no se hubiese enterado de nada?

- Si, ya lo se, quiero decir que parecen diferentes, que brillan de forma distinta- suspiró- son más alegres.

- Esto es el Mediterráneo, todo es más alegre- levantó el brazo y señaló "Casiopea"

- Casiopea…¿es una W? ¿Le pondría el nombre un Weasley?- preguntó divertido.

- No es una W, es una M vista del revés- protesté, fingiendo enfadarme- una M de Malfoy- nos reímos.

- Y esa es Escorpio- señaló la constelación en forma de alacrán- Y la estrella más brillante…

- Antares- murmuré- o Al-acrab. Mira, Draco- le dije señalando un poco más allá de la Osa Mayor.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó siguiendo mi mano- No lo veo.

- ¿Ves esas tres estrellas que forman un triángulo?- asintió- pues esa el cabeza del dragón- seguí con el dedo la hilera curva de estrellas que representaban el cuerpo del animal que me había dado nombre- esa ristra es el cuerpo, y al final se enrosca un poco, ¿lo ves?

- Si- murmuró, atento.

- Es la cola- lo miré, observaba atento la constelación, con cara de estar grabándola en su mente. Cómo si quisiese recordarla para siempre. Se giró hacia mí, y comenzó a acariciarme el brazo. La incertidumbre de saber si me amaba, si solo había sido un polvo de una noche, si no me amaba pero era importante para él, si…

- ¿Te importo?- pregunté, necesitaba saberlo, la certeza de que era para él algo similar a lo que él era para mi.

- ¿Cómo no ibas a importarme, Draco?- su voz sonaba distinta a como la había escuchado otras veces, ni despreciativa, ni socarrona, ni sensual. Era distinta, con un timbre diferente, que me retumbaba en el corazón- Me salvaste la vida el año pasado, sin ti no estaría aquí. Nadie ha hecho por mi lo que hiciste tú el año pasado. Gracias. Es vergonzoso, pero aún no te las había dado.

- No sabía que lo supieras, que fui yo- sonrió mientras intentaba besarme de nuevo en los labios- pero no era eso lo que quería decir, mi pregunta es realmente ¿cómo te importo? Necesito saberlo- se deslizó a mi lado con un suspiro y mi estómago se encogió de miedo. Me iba a mandar a la mierda por preguntón. Pero entonces me miró a los ojos. Las palabras se me atragantaron en la garganta. Nadie tenía una mirada tan intensa, tan sincera. Nadie había sido capaz nunca de provocarme una turbación tal, como la que él provocó en mí en esos momentos. Me puso los dedos en los labios, haciéndome callar, aunque aún no había dicho nada, pero él supo que iba a pedirle disculpas por haberle hecho esa pregunta.

- No digas nada, por favor- susurró- ¿Cómo me importas?- apartó la mirada y contempló el firmamento, que momentos antes alabábamos- Creo que nunca me lo había planteado hasta que sentí que me levantabas del suelo y me sacabas de allí- cerró los ojos recordando y tardó bastante rato en volver a hablar- Recuerdo que durante todos aquellos meses previos a la guerra, pasamos un montón de horas juntos discutiendo estrategias, hechizos de ataque… pero nunca me planteé hasta que punto eras importante para mi, o yo era importante para ti. Eras Draco Malfoy, y si ahora estabas de nuestra parte, pues mejor para todos, y bienvenido, pero nada más- abrió los ojos y se rascó la cara- Pero me sacaste de allí. Y supe que te importaba, que te importaba mucho más allá de lo que era capaz de comprender, de lo que era capaz de sentir. Ni por ti, ni por nadie- se me encogió el estómago- Y no volví a verte. Durante todo un año, estuve metido en el mundo _muggle_, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, tu imagen persiguiéndome a donde quiera que fuese. Salí, hice todas las burradas que un joven de dieciocho años puede hacer…

- Harry- lo interrumpí- no hace falta que me des explicaciones, de verdad- puse la mano en su brazo- Siento habértelo preguntado…

- Quiero contestarte, Draco- dijo, sin mirarme aún- déjame hacerlo a mi modo- asentí en silencio, y lo escuché tomar aire para continuar- me he acostado con todo lo que se meneaba por ahí, tíos, tías, y algún que otro confuso. A veces por separado, a veces a la vez. Y siempre, siempre, todas y cada una de las veces, tu cara se imponía en mi mente cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo- aquello significaba que… ¿si le importaba?- Estoy obsesionado contigo, con tu cuerpo, con tu cara, con tu olor. Por más que quiera, no puedo alejarte de mi mente. Ha sido horrible tenerte todo el año tan cerca y no poder tocarte, no hablar contigo. Verte todos los días y saber que era imposible- las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, la garganta me dolía de aguantarme el llanto. Había sentido lo mismo que yo, todo el curso muriéndome por él, aguantándome las ganas, y él sentía lo mismo que yo…- lo he intentado, de muchas formas-rió amargamente- cada una peor que la anterior, pero no puedo. Estás clavado en mi cabeza. Pensaba que si me acostaba contigo se me pasaría, que mi obsesión era el anhelo de conseguir algo imposible…así que esta noche lo he intentado, me he arriesgado, y lo hemos hecho…

- ¿Así que solo te has acostado conmigo, para aclararte las dudas y pasar un buen rato?- la voz me salió rabiosa, me estaban entrando ganas de vomitar. Me sentía sucio, asqueado, utilizado.

- No- dijo sin pensarlo- No me he acostado contigo para aclarar mis dudas. Nunca pienses eso. Yo no soy así- por primera vez me miró, le sostuve la mirada desafiante- Me he acostado contigo porque me moría por hacerlo, porque quería compartir un momento así contigo. Si de paso se aclaraban mis dudas o no…eso es otro cantar- suspiró volviendo a mirar al cielo- Pero bueno, el caso es que…no te has marchado de mi cabeza, no te has marchado de mis dedos. Me has atrapado aún más. Y para contestar a tu pregunta de: ¿cómo me importas? No lo se- me miró de nuevo mientras cogía mi mano- solo se que me importas más de lo que nadie me ha importado nunca, que contigo me he sentido lleno por primera vez en mi vida. Y que no pienso dejarte escapar. Eso es lo único que se.

- ¿Amor?- pregunté vacilante, rogando por la que respuesta fuese "si".

- No lo se- apretó con fuerza mi mano, para después dejarla sobre la arena fresca de la playa- ¿Qué es para ti el Amor? ¿Un sentimiento agradable, que te llena de calor, que hace que sonrías a todas horas, que te impide pensar que algo vaya a salir mal, o que todo es posible? Entonces, no, de ninguna manera. Si para ti el Amor es un acto de rendición sin condiciones, de asumir un riesgo, a pesar de saber que puede salir mal, a costa de hacer daño a la gente que te quiere, si es jugártelo todo a una carta siendo consciente de que hagas lo que hagas pierdes algo importante, si es aguantarte el dolor y continuar hacia delante, caiga quien caiga. Si, entonces es Amor- se levantó de un salto y comenzó a ponerse los boxers- yo no se lo que es el Amor, Draco, pero se que quiero estar contigo le pese a quien le pese- me tendió una mano para que me levantase, la cogí mientras tiraba de mi y me acercaba a él, hasta quedar a apenas dos centímetros- Y no me importa nada más. Aunque suene cruel. ¿Te he contestado?

- No lo se- repetí estúpidamente, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho- ¿Me has dicho que quieres estar conmigo? Es que entre tantas cosas, creo que me he perdido algunas- intenté bromear, pero no me contestó. Cerró la distancia que nos separaba, y volvió a besarme. Cerrando los brazos en torno a mí. Intentando fundirse conmigo.

- Si, más o menos venía a ser eso- murmuró dentro del beso.

- Va a ser muy difícil- me aparté de él.

- Lo se, pero me da igual. Solo estás tú. Sin ti, no hay nada.

**_TRAVESURA REALIZADA_**

**N/A:** Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba. He terminado mi primer fic…ufff! Al fin, aunque ahora me da un poco de pena, jejeje. Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto con esta corta historia, como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. ¡¡¡La de fiestas que me he pegao con la excusa de que me servían de inspiración para el fic!!! Juas!!!. Solo me queda darle las gracias a todas las personas que me has seguido a lo largo de estos 6 capítulos, que con sus reviews me han dado ánimos para seguir adelante. Muchas gracias a **LAIA**, en primer lugar, por ser más fan que nadie de este fic, y tener la paciencia que ha tenido. En segundo lugar, pero no menos importante, a **DUARE**, porque siempre ha estado ahí, y no ha permitido que me diera el bajón cuando las cosas no habían salido como había planeado, o no me parecían justas…ella me entiende!!!! Y a **DARKMOONA88**, por darme las ideas que nadie me da, y aguantarme las mil horas que hablamos dudas, rollos patateros y elucubraciones varias. Gracias a todos y perdonad por no haber cumplido mi promesa de actualizar antes de Navidad. Pero ya sabéis, las promesas…fáciles de hacer, fáciles de romper. Besos a todos/as.


End file.
